DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Applicant's Description): The goal of the proposed program is to train young scientists in the multidisciplinary skills needed to improve the scientific basis of medical rehabilitation and advance knowledge of the efficacy of treatment for persons with central nervous system disease or injury. This is to be accomplished by providing training opportunities for scientists and clinicians in clinically-oriented rehabilitation research with brain damaged patients. The proposed program will support training of post- doctoral fellows in the area of neuropsychology and cognitive neuroscience, with secondary emphasis on outcomes methodology. Specifically, this program will provide advanced, multidisciplinary rehabilitation research and training opportunities for three groups of clinical researchers: (1) M.D. specialists in physiatry; (2) clinically trained Ph.D. specialists (e.g., clinical neuropsychologists, rehabilitation psychologists); and (3) non-clinical cognitive neuroscientists with a commitment to conduct clinical rehabilitation research. The training program is based on an individualized research training plan designed by the trainee in close collaboration with primary and assistive mentors under the administrative control of a research fellowship committee. Training activities will: (1) be relevant to fellows' strengths, deficiencies and interests; (2) provide the guidance, mentoring, and technical knowledge required; (3) develop fellows as independent researchers; and (4) lead to publication of research findings. The goal is to nurture fellows' enthusiasm for research in rehabilitation by providing them with dedicated mentors who have the ability not only to teach the necessary rigorous methodology but to truly instill within them the importance of contributing to the body of knowledge in the field of rehabilitation.